


raindrops

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Harrow and Viren get caught in the rain.





	raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> just some soft fluff

* * *

* * *

The rain drummed against the courtyard, heavy as a curtain. Viren watched the growing puddle creep towards his foot. Beside him, Harrow let out a slow sigh.

“We’re going to need to make a run for it soon, the rain is getting heavier.” The small alcove had been the closest dry spot when the sky had opened up a few minutes ago, but the autumn shower was turning into a full blown storm. The alcove was little more then an indent in the courtyard’s stone wall, barely large enough for them to squeeze in together.

Viren held his staff with fingers that were beginning to go pink with the cold.

“We’ll be soaked before we cross the yard. It might still let up,” he spoke with no real conviction, and as if to contradict him the sky rumbled ominously.

Harrow risked peeking out to look as the dark grey sky.

“I don’t know, Viren, it looks rather bad.”

He understood that the _we_ Viren was referring to really meant just the mage. Harrow was a quick step, the wet yard presented no problem to him; but Viren was already leaning heavily on his staff, his old wounds likely aching from the storm. There was no way he would be able to dart through the rain.

The mage shifted, edging his feet away from the wet, and looked across the courtyard.

“Perhaps it’s for the best,” he said, and sighed. With Harrow so close, the small area wasn’t too cold, but the air had a terrible nip to it, a chill that snaked under his many layers to curl around his bones. He resigned himself to be soaked to the bone, when Harrow began unfastening his jacket.

“Harrow,” asked Viren dryly, “What _are_ you doing?”

His king grinned as he held the jacket above their heads, scooping Viren close so they stood hip to hip with the still warm fabric draped over their heads.

“What, you didn’t think I’d just _leave_ you, did you?” he smiled warmly at Viren.

The mage’s heart sped up, and he looked quickly at the ground.

“No, I don’t suppose you would.”

They were still soaked by the time they reached the cover of the castle, but neither seemed to mind, leaning against the other.

Viren warmed quickly with Harrow’s arm around him as they walked slowly back through the halls, leaving wet foot prints on the stone floors, and the fading sounds of laughter in their wake.


End file.
